The Bird and The Beast
by pkdove1
Summary: When Beast Boy joins the Titans he develops an unusual relationship with the Teams leader (Warning Yaoi) (Reviews appreciated) I Do Not Own Teen Titans. DC Comics does.
1. That's my Little Secret

**Chapter 1: That's my Little Secret**

* * *

**This is my first Fan-fiction so be nice in reviews and if you have any suggestions PM me.**

* * *

Things had been quiet for the past week because the titans had locked up any major threats during the previous months, giving the team a much needed break from the action.

"This is niiiiice." Cy said while stretching out his arms waiting for his game to finish loading.

"I strongly agree, friend Cyborg" said the cheerful Tamaranean while pulling a cake out of the oven.

"Friend Richard could you help me for a moment" Starfire asked the team's Leader while leaning over the island counter.

"Sure Star" he put the book down that he was reading '_Twilight: Book 1'_ he sighed when he saw the cover realising that he was actually reading it. He had been trying to avoid it even as Raven was attempting to make him read it, after a week of constant pestering Richard gave in and started reading... he loved it.

Robin got up and walked over to the alien as she poured herself a cup of mustard.

"What did you need Star" he asked blankly hoping the answer had nothing to do with cooking because frankly...he hated it.

Just as the thought passed his lips he was pulled into a deep embrace, before any thought could cross his mind her lips molded with his. Robin's shock could be sensed through the room but he melted when his brain had finally registered what was happening.

"Ohhhhh" Cyborgs' reaction echoed when he saw the exchange of passion the alien and the leader were sharing.

Robin's arms wrapped around Starfire's waist while her arms wrapped around Robin's neck. All Robin could smell was her perfume as the two lost themselves in the kiss.

Starfire slightly opened her lips and gently bit Robin's bottom lip sending the invitation for Robin to deepen the kiss. As this action passed, Robin pushed away as his face coloured with the depth of his blush.

Robin quickly left the room in embarrassment while hearing Cyborg yell after him. "Nice going Rob" Cys last statement echoed in his mind as he punched in his door code. 'Why did she kiss him, and why wasn't he happy'. Starfire who felt proud of herself grabbed her _strange_ drink and watched Cyborg play more of his... and her favourite game _Skyrim_.

Raven rolled her eyes at the naive young alien; she could sense that during the entire encounter Dick felt confused and conflicted.

She put down her original Brothers Grimm Fairy Tale book and left the room quietly... but apparently not quietly enough.

"Where are you going Raven" the orange teen asked flying towards her with arms spread about to deliver one of her infamous hugs. Raven held out her hand and the alien stopped dead in her tracks.

"I'm going to my room to meditate" she stated emotionlessly.

"But Rae your room is the other way" Cy pointed out as she began walking again she just waved them off.

Robin heard a knock on his door 'really, why now' he thought to himself as he walk to his door.

BEEP... the door slid open and Robin stood in front of Raven topless.

"Oh sorry I didn't think it would be you...just give me a sec." The door slid closed and about two seconds later Robin opened the door again this time wearing a green t-shirt and black jeans.

"I'm sorry did I come at a bad time?" Raven inquired.

"No just keeping my energy up just in case something happens" Robin said as he gestured to the punching bag in the corner of his room

"That's not what you're upset about Rob"

"I'm not upset, what are you talking about" the leader said defensively in one quick breath.

Raven cocked her head and stared at their leader with a look in her eyes that said 'really...you're going to try to lie to me'. Robin sighed and walked over to his queen sized bed laying down on the blue blanket letting out an even louder sigh.

Rae walked over and sat down on the edge of his bed. Robin felt a soft hand touch his leg and finally relaxed.

"What is bothering you" Raven asked in a soft voice.

Robin sat up, tears building up in his eyes.

"I am so lonely" he said wiping his eyes on his shoulder "I came here to find someone I could spend my life with, I found the Team, but it's not the same"

"Well obviously Star is interested"

Robin scoffed.

"What?"

"She's a great friend sure but..."

"But what"

"She's the wrong gender" he said blankly bracing himself for...something; not sure what to expect from the teams magical mistress.

"You're gay?" she asked somewhat shocked

"Yeah so that's my little secret" he said ashamed bringing his head up about to grab his bottle of water.

'BEEEEP' Richards communicator buzzed.

"_Rob some kid is at the door; you should come down here." _Cyborgs voice ran though the device

"On my way Cy... don't do anything" Robin ordered as he ran out of his room expecting action but when he reached the living room all he saw was boy of maybe fifteen with his head down in purple hoodie and sneakers with black jeans and a duffle bag.


	2. Green

**Chapter 2: Green**

The teams' leader ran down the hall as fast as his legs would take him, itching for some action. The boy in the hoodie giggled as Robin bolted around the corner looking like he was going to bash someone's face in.

"Cy I told you to not let him in" the leader ordered as he made his way to the gentle giant who had smug grin on his face.

"It started raining; I'm not going to let a fourteen year old catch a cold just because you think that every one that shows up at the tower is one of the bad guys."

The two young men argued for another five minutes each team member giving confused looks to each other before the stranger finally spoke.

"I was told you could help me; and I'm fifteen by the way" he said with no apparent urgency and a somewhat sarcastic tone.

The Boy Wonder jumped when he heard the word help and immediately stopped his argument with Cyborg and faced the stranger.

"Has something happened; does Jump City need our help?" he said as if desperately hoping something bad has happened to the city in which he held so close to his heart.

"No...No it's more...uh... personal than that." He said with anxiety laced in his voice.

"Come sit on the couch friend and tell us how we can help you" the over exited alien said patting her hand on seat next to her.

The stranger walked over to the couch, he fell back onto the couch with a thump, and he let out a long and exasperated sigh while looking at the floor.

"Please, tell us what is troubling you my friend" Starfire said while patting the boy on the back.

The boy said nothing and just stared at the floor for maybe twenty minutes as lightning fell from the sky and thunder clapped above the tower; this felt like an eternity for the Titans. The awkward silence was finally broken when the stranger finally spoke.

"I'm different" the stranger said and the silence returned as all the Titans looked at each other not sure what to say to the young boy in front of them. Raven was the first to speak...surprisingly.

"Hey kid, we are all different, it's what makes us who we are and we shouldn't think less of our selves because of it"

"No I mean I'm really different" the boy stated still looking at the ground.

"How?" the leader asked "How are you different from anybody else?"

The boy stood letting out yet another sigh; he faced to turn to the team, fear shone in his eyes...the eyes that the team still could not see under the shadow of his hood.

He looked at the dark enchantress who could sense his fear for the well-being of the team.

"Back up...NOW!" Raven yelled as the kid cracked his neck.

The Team was in disbelief; a tiger sat where not a second before stood a fifteen year old boy. The boy turned into every animal known and unknown to man, extinct or still living, some of the animals the stranger morphed into were massive, a woolly mammoth being one of them, and the team just looked at each other utterly speechless and amazed from seeing the stunning spectacle that just occurred.

The stranger stretched as he returned to his human form, clothes just as they were before he morphed. The boy walked over to the leader who had beckoned him over.

"Wow; that was amazing kid, what's your name?" Robin asked as he walked over to the held out his gloved hand for a hand shake

With a firm shake with the teams' leader the stranger responded.

"Garfield Mark Logan...but you can call me Gar"

"Well Gar I take it you want to join the team?" Robin asked with a sideways look; hoping that was indeed the reason he was with them at that moment.

"I don't expect to be able join right away but I'm willing to earn my place...but if you accept me now I won't complain."

The leader rolled his eyes at the last comment.

"Work hard kid and you'll earn your place" he said as he gestured to Gar's bag "grab your stuff, I'll show you to your room"

The boy obliged and they began walking to the previously unused bedroom on the way they talked about what his training would consist of and Robin asked about Gars past.

"Well Gar here's your room I'll let you settle in and in the morning we will start your training.

Gar nodded while pulling back his hood and the Boy Wonder was amazed at what he saw. Green was the colour of the boys skin, and he had eyes as green as emeralds with spiky hair of the same colour.

"See you in the morning dude" was all he said as he walked through the door as it shut behind him.

Robin hadn't noticed how late I was till then so he decided to head to bed. He got changed and slid under the covers of his queen sized bed.

That night he would dream in _Green._

And dream in green he did.


	3. I'm Getting Worried

**Chapter 3: I'm Getting Worried**

Garfield threw his bag onto the bunk bed with a low growl _'God I'm a mess' _was all he thought while he rummaged through his bag taking out the clothes that he took with him when he ran away from his foster family, the clothes were the exact same as the ones he was wearing currently. He also took out flannel pajama pants that were purple with green paw prints on them. He took out some comic books _The Adventures of Changeling _volume one though five.

He took his iPhone out of his pocket; he had five new messages, four from his mom and one from his father if they could even be called such.

The messages from his mom read.

'Where are you it's getting late?'

'Garfield please come home soon I'm getting worried.'

'Garfield Mark Logan get home now!'

'Seriously, I'm getting really worried please come home.'

The message from his Father read.

'GARFIELD GET HOME RIGHT NOW, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE'

The last message made Gar scoff _'Since when did his dad care about him' _he thought as he unpacked the rest of his things.

He finally decided to text his mother back.

'I'm fine mom you can stop worrying'he sent the text to his mother and not five seconds later he got a text back.

'Oh thank the lord your ok, where are you?'

'I probably shouldn't say, but I'm safe so you can stop worrying' he sent his response back and got a very unsurprising reply.

'Your father is very upset, what should I tell him?'

He never replied to last text; his mother could make up a story for him...he hoped. Gar unpacked the last item at the bottom of his bag it was a single razor and a roll of bandages.

'_I'm a mess' _he thought as he put the two objects in his dresser he hoped...hoped he would not want to use those after his time with the Titans.

He started looking through the closet and eventually found a towel; he decided he was going to have a shower. He unzipped his hoodie and threw it on the floor now wearing a black t-shirt and still his black jeans. He grabbed his sleeping attire and padded out of his room only then realizing he had no idea where the showers were.  
The next door he came to was Ravens. He knocked shyly, afraid to wake the magical mistress.

After he knocked; he heard books closing and pages rustling from behind the door with the girl mumbling something about 'meditating' and 'ripping the person in four' which utterly scared the green boy. He thought about running but that would only make things worse for him in the morning... besides it was too late for that now. The hooded figure stood in front of him like a statue looking furious before realizing who it was.

"Gar?" she said while she cocked her head to the side, reminding the boy of a dog.

"Uh...hey." he said while rubbing the back of neck "Could you tell me where the showers are?" he asked sheepishly looking slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, sure they're just down the hall to your left."

"Thanks." he said as he started to walk away when he was asked yet another question.

"Hey Gar are your parents not worried about you?"She asked putting a comforting hand on the boys shoulder.

"No they're not worried." he said bluntly shaking the hand off his shoulder and continued walking to the showers.

He entered the shower room and sighed '_Why did she have to ask that?'_ he thought and pulled his phone out; two new messages_._ One from his mom and one from his little sister.  
"Oh great what does my little sister want?" he wondered aloud as he looked at his phone.

'Mom told dad that u r at Connors house but I know ur not so where are you' is what the text read so he decided to reply back.

'I cant say where i am but i will see you tomorrow, im coming by to grab some things'he sent the message and decided to have his shower.

He peeled of his shirt revealing his skinny green torso and he looked down on himself seeing bruises all over his body, some were more fresh than others, he sighed _'Some father. I should just kick his ass.' _he thought as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

He finished getting undressed and stepped into the shower; hissing when the warm water on the open cut on his back, he punched the porcelain tile wall with enough force to shatter it. "I HATE MY FATHER." the boy yelled with all the energy he could muster.

"Gar, is everything OK" the green boy heard Raven through the metal door that exited into the hall.

'_Shit' _"Yeah, I'm fine." he said over the sound of the shower.

"Alright, if you say so, but if you need to talk just come find me ok?"

"Will do Raven."

For the next ten minutes Gar stood in the shower with his head down, water bouncing off his emerald coloured hair.

He growled as he steped out of the shower; the cold air hitting his naked body.

The boy got changed into his pajamas and walked back into his room deciding to text his 'friend' when he arrived at his room.

He punched his door code. He jumped onto the top bunk and pulled out his phone, he began looking through his contacts: Connor Gray; the contact he was looking for.

'Hey dude what u up 2, I miss u'

'Hey we need 2 talk can u come see me tomorrow' he responds back.

'_Great now I'm getting worried'_ he thought as he falls asleep for the night.


	4. So Much For Quality Time

**Chapter 4: So Much For Quality Time**

Gar woke up startled, then remembering he set an alarm on his phone; he searched his bed for maybe ten minutes searching for his phone before finding it between his blanket and sheets.

'_Must have been a restless night' _he thought as he climbed down the bunk beds ladder. He missed the last two steps and fell hitting his back on the corner of the bedside table.

"Fuck, what a way to start a day." He whispered as he pushed himself off the floor. He stretched, still desperately trying to wake. A moment later he heard a soft knock on his door.

"Friend Garfield, breakfast has been made. If you are awake we would greatly enjoy your company."

"Thanks Starfire. I'll be down in a minute once I am ready."

"See you soon, Friend."

"Will do."

He hastily looked around to try and find the door where the voice had come from. Realizing he _had _just woken up he decided he should probably shower, even if he just showered seven hours ago, it had been a fidgety night so he figured he was probably sweating during.  
He quickly walked over to his dresser and grabbed some clean purple shorts, a black tank top and also grabbed his hoodie from the night before. With his clothes and towel in hand he peered through the open crack as he opened the door; making sure no one was in the hallway so they wouldn't see his bruised chest, afraid of what they might say.

Seeing no one in his line of sight, he rushed through the threshold, racing towards the showers. He hurried around the last corner, feeling the ground below him urging ever closer to his face he put his arms in front of him and waited to hit the floor.  
Garfield opened his eyes to see himself floating two inches above the ground horizontally; stunned he looked forward seeing a pair of purple heels.

'_Shit'_Garfield thought as he put on his casual goofy grin "Hey Raven, what's up"

As he was lifted to an upright position, he dramatically brushed himself off.

"Not you apparently, are you alright, that could've been a pretty…"

Garfield followed her gaze to his exposed chest that revealed the various bruises and marks.

"Garfield what happened?" she asked in her usual emotionless voice though her facial expression was one concern.

Gar mentally slapped himself for not putting on a shirt before he left his room.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." he stated as he quickly gathered his belongings from their scattered locations in the hallway.

"That doesn't look _fine_ Garfield. Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Raven. Can I please just go take my shower now?"

"Alright, but if you need to talk I'm here"

"Thank you, see you in a bit"

'_Poor Garfield__.__ I sense a tremendous amount of pain radiating off of __him…'_Raven thought as she watched Gar run off down the hall, the Empath turned on her heel and stalked to the living room hoping that Garfield would be alright.

In the living room Raven was reading her beloved _Brothers Grimm Fairy Tales _while observing the room with new found interest.  
Cyborg, like the day before, was playing _Skyrim. _Robin was reading _The Immortal Rules by Julie Kagawa_ having completely given up on _Twilight_. Starfire was practically attached to Robin's hip while the two were sitting on the couch. Star was reading along with Robin being interested in anything that he liked.

Garfield walked into to the room looking extremely lost. The green teenager looked at Raven and smiled, he quickly strode over, and he whispered "Is it ok if I grab something from the fridge?"

"Yeah, help yourself." she said in her monotone manner.

Gar opened the fridge and poured himself a glass of _regular _milk, reminding himself to pick up some almond milk while he was in town, and was about to sit down at the counter when he heard a loud yelp.

The glass in his hand hit the floor and shattered; the glass shards scattered on the floor and the milk was now just a puddle on the floor.

"I am so sorry" he said as he frantically searched for something to clean up the mess he made.

Raven put a hand on his shoulder and Garfield winced, afraid of being hit like usual when he did something wrong. But the slap never hit his skin; the punch never hit his gut, so he finally decided to open his eyes not realizing he had closed them. As soon as his emerald eyes opened he faced a very worried looking Raven.

"You ok?" was all she asked before she turned and used her telekinesis to clean the mess.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Garfield said before he went to sit on the sofa.

He looked at the sofa hesitantly, not sure if it was ok too sit down. He felt rather uncomfortable around the team; unsure of what he could and couldn't do.  
Robin took notice to the green boys discomfort and decided to break the ice.

"Hey, Gar, you can come sit beside me if you want." the Leader said as he moved over to make more room for the green teenager.

"Thanks." was all he said as he plopped down next to the leader.

As soon as Garfield sat down, Robin felt extremely nervous. _'__I'm never nervous, what the __hell'_he decided to talk and ignore the annoying butterflies buzzing around in his stomach.

"So Gar, do you want to start your training today?"

"Actually, can we start tomorrow? I have to grab some more things from home if I'm going to be staying here, plus a friend needs to speak with me. Is that ok?" he said while he continued to stare at the brown floor like it was the most interesting thing in the multiverse.

"Yeah that's fine. Do you need help 'cause I can come with you?" the leader asked hoping the green boy would say yes so Robin could get away from the alien at his hip.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. I just didn't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense just let me get changed into my civvies and we'll be on our way." The leader said as he got up to head to his room leaving Star behind on the couch with Cyborg and Garfield. As soon as Robin left the room Starfire glared at the small boy beside her blaming him for ruining her quality time with Robin.

(A/N: The Immortal Rules by Julie Kagawa. Great novel. Just saying, it's a must read)


End file.
